In a ceramic valve structure, the on and off of the water flow and the adjustment of water temperature is achieved by turning the valve thereof. The top of the valve mentioned herein is for a faucet knob. By so doing, when the user is turning the faucet knob, it indirectly controls the ceramic valve. When the valve is turned, though the fraction between the inner valves has certain resistance, the valve will not be too loose when the user is operating the faucet knob. However, being designed toward one side and the faucet knob itself having a certain weight, in terms of operation, when the user desires to shut the water off, the shutting off can be achieved by pressing the faucet knob easily to drive the valve of the ceramic valve to turn the valve to the off angle to stop the water flow. This operation process seem reasonable, however, in terms of practicability, it may cause some serious problems. Examples are provided as follows.
Today, people live in high-rise buildings, and the water tower is placed on top of the buildings. The water is supplied through the channels placed through out the building. Because the capacity of the water tower in these types of building is larger than a regular household, the pressure created for the water channel is high. The lower floor has higher pressure because of the distance from the water tower. Water pressure that is the same as the pressure under the normal state is not the biggest threat for the water channel. It easily causes the damage and leakages at the connection of the water channel, which comes from the rapid change of the water pressure, and the reason for the change in the water pressure usually is caused by the household turning on and off of the water. When the water is turning from on to off, because of the opposite pressure is placed on the water channel, the damage to the water channel is most serious. Therefore, going back to the conventional faucet knob and the movement of the ceramic valve, the valve of the conventional ceramic valve stick can be turned to off easily, which causes rapid change in the process of shutting off the water. This process causes the opposite pressure of water flow instantly on the water channel, which causes damage on the wall of the water channel and its connection, in turn shortening the shelf life of the water channel and in turn shortening the shelf life of the water channel components of the ceramic valve. Although the user can shut off the water slowly when shutting off the conventional faucet knob, for many users, the habit of shutting off water speedily is hard to change. Therefore, this structure is designed to assist this operational effect.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.